


Demise Him

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, demise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian smirked as he watched Doc walk back and forth in between his chests and his build, not suspecting even one second that he was being watched. It had been hours now since Grian had landed on top of the raid farm. He was starting to get tired and bored – mostly bored. This whole plan to wait for an opportunity to demise Doc might have not been as clever as it had seemed.
Relationships: Grian/Doc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Demise Him

Grian smirked as he watched Doc walk back and forth in between his chests and his build, not suspecting even one second that he was being watched. It had been hours now since Grian had landed on top of the raid farm. He was starting to get tired and bored – mostly bored. This whole plan to wait for an opportunity to demise Doc might have not been as clever as it had seemed.

Grian’s eyes followed Doc down the ladder and a looking glass materialized from his inventory into his hand. Doc never once looked at him and Grian almost wished he did to give him at least a little thrill from the fear of being discovered. The sun was high in the sky and the heat should have gotten to him by now, but he still felt cold. A convenient side effect of becoming part of the demised team it seemed. For now at last. On every other day he wished he could feel the warmth of the sunshine on his skin lying next to his parrots in the aviary.

As he kept reminiscing about the sun, the heat must have gotten to doc as well. He loosened the tie and put the blazer over one of the chests. The tie followed and was put on top of the blazer. Grian’s throat felt dry all of the sudden. Why did he feel like his eyes were glued to Doc’s body? Doc used to run around with his bare chest out so often before the whole Area 77 thing started. But something about Doc in his button-up shirt – sleeves rolled up, top button undone – made Grian’s heart flutter.

He needed to concentrate, pretend nothing was wrong. He was a man on a mission and nothing should stop him. Not even…

Oh dear lord…

Doc had stopped once more, grumbling something and then completely unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the side. With a content sigh he began stretching his arms a bit, the muscles on his chests tensing.

Grian leaned forward, the need to get a closer look almost overwhelming. And then his hand slipped off the smooth metal. He was falling forward, his limbs flailing around to take hold of something before he could tumble off the building. In his struggle the looking glass slipped from his grasp, falling to the ground, but he at least found something to hold onto. He clung to the metal, holding his breath, praying that Doc hadn’t noticed. If he’d be discovered all those hours would have been a waste of time.

He held his breath.

Doc didn’t react. No glance to the looking glass and none upwards. Grian heaved a sigh of relief. Now he only needed to get it back unnoticed. There was one last invisibility potion in his inventory, even if it wasn’t one that would last very long. At least it would be impossible for Doc to hear him drink it from this far away.

Grian looked at his hands, watching the effect of the potion spread over his arms and up to his fingertips. His clothes slowly turned invisible as well. He was really happy that unlike armour, clothes were affected by the potion. While slowly climbing down, he wondered if Wels’ usual armour would turn invisible as well or if the knight had to get naked every time he drank the potion. Maybe he’d have the opportunity to ask him later. The urge to giggle at his own stupid thoughts was almost too great, but he managed to stay quiet.

Grian’s toes touched the ground softly and he let his gaze wander. Doc wasn’t far from the looking glass, sorting through two shulkers he had just placed down. The potion’s effects would last for another minute. If he hurriedly sneaked over he’d just about manage to do it. Just one foot in front of the other, making sure there were no branches he could step on. He reached the looking glass. 40 seconds left. He might make it back to the ladder and a few metres off the ground. The way Doc was overly focused on whatever he was sorting for so long, he wouldn’t notice Grian, even when the potion wore off.

Grian smirked. The looking glass dematerialized as he put it back into his inventory and he hurried to the ladder as fast as he dared to. He took hold of the first, when his arm was suddenly grabbed. Before he was even able to resist there was something smooth around his wrist. His other arm was pressed against his back and as he heard a loud click, a jangling of chans and felt the cold metal, Grian realised his hands had been cuffed together behind his back.

A hot body pressed against his and he felt breath ghosting over his ear. "Nice try, dead boy. Should have known you‘d be on his side."

Grian shuddered, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the heat. And how did he feel it when not even the sun or a furnace could warm him up?

The hands turned him around, far less rough than he‘d expect and he was pushed against the ladder once more, the wood pressing against his back and arms. Only now could Grian see the smirk on Doc‘s face.

"I gotta give it to you. You‘re one persistent little bastard. I thought you‘d get bored after the first hour up there. I‘ve never seen you this focused when you‘re not building."

"You knew?" Grian gasped. All those hours up there, all this time spent and Doc had known?

"Yeah. Heard you approach, saw the particles, pretended everything was as usual. I was curious who had come to demise me. Should have known it was you from the beginning." Grian tried to put on a glare, but he knew he was failing miserably. Doc was just too close. His heat, his smell, everything hit Grian at once. He felt heat rushing to his face, eyes darting from Doc‘s lips, to his unbuttoned shirt and back up, to find the smirk had grown wider

"Oh. Interesting. I can work with that." Doc‘s voice was low, almost sultry - or did Grian imagine that?

"W-work?"

"My plan was to just send you back cuffed up. By the time you free yourself I might be lucky enough to win. I‘ve got a better plan now. How about the two of us strike a little deal?"

Doc licked his lips and Grian‘s eyes were following the movement, unable to look away, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He shouldn‘t be reacting like this. When had Doc‘s tongue even started bothering him like this? He hadn‘t behaved this weirdly during their whole Civil War fight.

"What deal?", Grian asked, trying and failing to pretend like nothing was off, his voice wavering, giving his state of mind away easily.

Doc raised a hand, cubbing Grian‘s chin with it and tilting his head back a bit, Grian going along with the motion willingly. The air felt static, time seemed to both slow down and get faster. A thumb was placed on his lips. Slight pressure against the soft skin, not uncomfortable though, gently tracing the line of his bottom lip.

Grian parted his lips, unable to resist, body moving forward ever so slightly.

"So soft. So inviting. Makes me want to do things to you."

"Yes", Grian breathed out, not completely sure yet, what Doc meant by things. Though his mind was helpfully providing images, of what things might entail. And he was happy with any option it came up with. So he just knew that he wanted to do everything that velvety voice told him to do. It was as if Doc had put him under some sort of weird spell, lowering all his defences, with just his thumb and burning stare.

Doc chuckled.

"Eager, aren‘t we? I like that. You‘ll be a good boy now, won‘t you?"

Grian nodded. 

Doc‘s thumb kept moving, small gentle circles and Grian‘s heart was beating in his throat. His hands were twitching with the need to touch Doc, to pull him closer, only to be held back by the cold chains.

"We‘ll make a deal then. You won‘t even have to betray Iskall. Just stay neutral, will you? No attacks on me. And you‘ll tell me about any plans to demise me, right?"

Grian opened his mouth a bit more to reply when the thumb slipped into it, rubbing over the tip of his tongue. Grian froze. His eyes widened a fraction in shock. Doc‘s finger was in his mouth. Oh god. This was really happening. It wasn‘t one of his weird dreams. Doc‘s finger was in his mouth and it didn‘t seem like he minded it much.

"Right, Grian?", Doc repeated, his fingers putting a bit more pressure on his tongue and Grian could only nod in agreement. He was rewarded by another deep rumbling chuckle, and by god the things he would do to hear that sound.

"So needy. Who would have guessed. Had I known sooner the Civil War and the fight for the time machine would have ended differently. The thought of you lying there in the middle of a flower field, below me." Doc pulled back his thumb and Grian took a shuddering breath as images began to assault his brain. Encounter after encounter flashing before his eyes that could have ended in a more streamy way. "But of course you should get a reward for being such a good boy. Do you want it?"

"Yes, please."

Doc surged forward, his lips claiming Grian‘s in a bruising kiss, his whole body pressing against Grian‘s. Grian whimpered, leaning into the kiss, wanting, yearning - no - needing more. More! He parted his lips in a silent plea and Doc followed it, his tongue darting forward, entering Grian‘s mouth.

Grian could taste Doc and it was overwhelming. He felt so warm again, his heart racing. He moaned into the kiss, trying to get even closer, trying to lean forward even more. This was all he had ever imagined and more, so much more. There were hands in his hair, gripping it tight. Grian wanted to put his arms on Doc so bad, trailing his fingers down that muscled chest or clinging onto those strong arms. Being unable to touch felt like torture.

Doc pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them for a few more seconds.. Grian tried to follow those lips, wanting more, needing more, but a hand on his chest stopped him and he made a disappointed sound.

"Being demised really changed you. So very needy. It‘s fascinating how you all act more on your urges now. I wonder, Grian, how far are you willing to go. What will you do if I offer you more?"

"More?"

"Yes. Everything you want. Everything you‘ve ever dreamed of. I could show you so much pleasure. I could make you lose your mind in extacy, make you forget your own name as you‘ll only be able to shout mine. All you‘ll have to do is be a good boy. A good little lap dog. Do you want to make me happy, so I can make you happy?"

Grian could only nod, trying again to push forward to be able to touch Doc, but his back hit the ladder again as Doc stopped his advances. He let out a small whine. He couldn‘t help himself. Doc promising him everything, anything, got his heart racing. All those fantasies he‘d had could finally come true.

"Doc… Please… Anything."

Doc smiled and leaned in again. Grian could feel the hot breath on his lips and closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation. Despite Doc still stopping him he tried to move as close as he could. He desperately craved to feel the touch of these lips again. He let out a small whine. Doc chuckled, his breath ghosting over Grian‘s lips.

"Demise Iskall."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might leave this open ended or write a continuation. I‘m not sure of that yet. So don‘t wait for another chapter.


End file.
